


Almas gemelas

by Nymeria_31



Category: Mo dao zi shi
Genre: Almas gemelas, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Soulmates, WangXian, XiCheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_31/pseuds/Nymeria_31
Summary: Dicen que aquellos que nacen con un alma gemela reciben un regalo de los dioses. Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, Jiang Wanyin y Lan Xichen siempre recordaban tener esa fina línea rodeando su muñeca que les indicaba que tenían un alma gemela, sólo tenían que encontrarla.Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la autora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu y su novela Mo Dao Zu Shi.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Kudos: 7





	1. ¿Qué son las almas gemelas?

Muy pocas personas nacían con el regalo de tener un alma gemela. Esto no significa que aquellas que no la tuvieran no pudieran amar a otra persona, pasar su vida con ella y formar una familia, pero las personas que estaban predestinadas a estar juntas se reencontrarían en esta vida y en la otra, en cada reencarnación, como dos imanes de polos opuestos.

Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian siempre recordaban tener esa marca en la muñeca, desde que tenían uso de razón. La muñeca de Wei Wuxian estaba rodeada de una fina línea color dorado claro, mientras que la de Jiang Cheng era de un tono miel, un dorado más oscuro que el de su hermano. Era como una especie de tatuaje, que no podían quitar y que no recordaban haberse hecho, simplemente siempre había estado ahí.

En su infancia creían que era algo que todo el mundo tenía pero este pensamiento cambió cuando otros niños le preguntaban qué era esa marca tan extraña, pregunta a la que ellos no sabían qué responder. Wei Wuxian interrogó entonces a varios mayores pero estos siempre le respondían que aún era demasiado joven para saber la repuesta. Por su parte, Jiang Cheng también tenía curiosidad, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a olvidarse de ella, algo que su hermano no podía hacer, tal vez por esa naturaleza explosiva que poseía, lleno de curiosidad, siempre querido saber más.

Cuando ambos entraron en su adolescencia, Jiang FengMian creyó que había llegado el momento de hablarle a sus hijos sobre esa marca.

-Esas marcas son un regalo de los dioses- les dijo mientras se sentaba en el muelle del Embarcadero del Loto y sus pies rozaban el agua- muy pocas personas en este mundo nacen con ese honor. Esa línea en vuestras muñecas significa que tenéis un alma gemela. Puede que ahora mismo no entendáis nada de lo que os estoy hablando, pero un alma gemela es aquella persona a la que más quieres, a quien estas destinado a entregarle tu vida, tu corazón y tu todo, a la que querrás tanto que incluso te dolerá. Puede que aún no la hayáis conocido, que no lleguéis a hacerlo en esta vida o que te enamores de alguien que no sea tu alma gemela. Pero creedme, cuando todas las piezas encajen en su sitio lo sabréis, no por ningún tipo de señal divina, nadie va a venir a deciros quien es, es algo que tenéis que descubrir por vosotros mismos y una vez que unáis las piezas, diréis: "es esta persona". Con la que siempre te reencontrarás, en la vida y en la muerte, en la reencarnación, con otros cuerpos y nombres, pero siempre destinados a encontrase.

Las palabras de su padre calaron muy hondo en el joven Wei Wuxian, dejándolo con la boca abierta y una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago. Aún no lograba entender del todo lo que era un alma gemela pero sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a esa persona y sería muy feliz a su lado, que tendrían una vida perfecta, igual que la de los protagonistas en las novelas románticas.

Jiang Cheng no recibió la información con la misma ilusión que su hermano, no porque no quisiera encontrar a su alma gemela sino porque sentía que iba a decepcionar a su familia. Sabía que si lo que su padre les había dicho era cierto (y estaba plenamente convencido de que así era porque nunca desconfiaría de él) su alma gemela era un hombre y no una mujer. Llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que era un manga cortada pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas en las que más confiaba, no podría mirar a su padre a la cara y decirle que nunca tendría nietos, que iba a compartir su vida con otro hombre, avergonzándole a él y a toda su secta.

Pero había una cosa de la que el joven Jiang Cheng no se había percatado y era que su padre había empleado la palabra "persona" y no "mujer" para referirse a sus almas gemelas, porque él nunca se avergonzaría de sus hijos y menos por amar con libertad.

El tiempo siguió pasando y a la edad de 17 años, ambos fueron a Recesos de la Nube para entrenarse en la cultivación, especialmente en lo referente a la disciplina, por lo que era famosa la Secta de GusuLan.

-Oye Jiang Cheng, ¿has pensado que igual conocemos a nuestra alma gemela en Gusu?- dijo Wei Wuxian mientras caminaba hacia la entrada con una emoción evidente.

-No digas tonterías, como va a estar nuestra alma gemela entre esta gente tan estirada-dijo Jiang Cheng arrugando la nariz.

-Pues no sé, pero dicen que sus miembros destacan por su belleza, quien sabe, a lo mejor nos topamos con chicas sumamente hermosas de esta secta que resultan ser nuestra alma gemela.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, una vez más estando en su mundo de yupi.

Jiang Cheng no podía hablar por su hermano pero estaba seguro que eso era imposible que le pasara a él, en todo caso sería un _chico_ sumamente bello, no una chica.

-Deja de decir tonterías y apresúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde el primer día- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso.

...

Lan Wangji siempre había sido la imagen personificada de lo correcto, siempre siguiendo las normas, siempre actuando de forma correcta y justa. El discípulo perfecto en todos los sentidos de la palabra y el orgullo de su tío Lan Qiren. Solo le había preguntado una vez sobre la marca de su muñeca cuando aún era un niño pero le bastó ver la cara de desagrado de su tío para saber que no debía volver a mencionar el tema.

Conforme fue creciendo él mismo se encargó de buscar las respuestas que quería sin necesidad de preguntar a nadie, después de todo, la biblioteca de Gusu era un lugar donde había libros de todo tipo y no tardó en encontrar algunos que hablaran sobre dicho asunto. Fue así como descubrió lo de las almas gemelas. Sin embargo, no esperó la conversación que tuvo con su hermano algún tiempo después de descubrir dicha información.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, tan absorto en sus escritos como siempre cuando sintió una presencia sentarse frente a él, se trataba de su hermano, con esa sonrisa suya tan característica que le representaba y que lograba transmitir tranquilidad. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención ya que solían pasarse así horas, cada uno inmerso en sus propios estudios, sentado frente al otro en silencio. Pero ese día fue diferente, Lan Xichen no traía consigo ningún libro ni documento, simplemente se sentó frente a él, observándole.

-Wangji, ¿a veces piensas en cómo será tu alma gemela?- dijo su hermano mientras miraba su muñeca.- Yo sí, pero aún hay cosas que no entiendo, por ejemplo ¿Por qué la línea de tu muñeca es gris y la mía violeta? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver o es un color al azar? ¿Y cómo sabremos quien es esa persona? Estoy lleno de interrogantes y los escritos sólo hablan de las almas gemelas, no mencionan nada más allá de su definición.

Lan Wangji no sabía qué decir. Sí que se había hecho preguntas sobre cómo sería esa persona pero siempre acababa regañándose a sí mismo para apartar sus pensamientos de esa línea y no quedar perdido en las miles de preguntas sin respuesta que pululaban en su mente. Además, él no creía en el amor a primera vista y mucho menos en las telenovelas rosas donde todo el mundo tenía una vida perfecta porque así lo había querido el destino.

-No lo sé. Pero sí que creo que el color tiene algo que ver aunque aún no sé en qué sentido.- dijo encogiéndose brevemente de hombros.- de todas formas hay cosas más importantes que eso.- dicho lo cual volvió su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpido por Lan Xichen.

-Tú siempre pensando en tus obligaciones- dijo mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su boca. Era la primera vez que mencionaba el tema de las almas gemelas a su hermano y sabía que no iba a entablar una conversación sobre ellas con él porque si alguien lo conocía ese era Ze Wu-Jun. Sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, menos aún sobre aquello que fuera más allá de la cultivación. Pero a él no podía engañarlo, Lan Xichen sabía que su hermano sí le dedicaba bastantes pensamientos a esa marca, más de los que iba a admitir ante nadie. 


	2. Estancia en Gusu

"Sí que es verdad eso de que los miembros de la Secta GusuLan son muy hermosos" pensó Wei Wuxian la primera vez que se topó con Lan Wangji. Estaba bebiendo encima del tejado cuando se percató de que unos ojos dorados le observaban.

-Está prohibido beber en los Recesos de la Nube- dijo el desconocido en tono amenazante, observándolo con ojos fríos.

-Bueno, técnicamente no estoy rompiendo las reglas ya que estoy en el tejado y no dentro de Recesos de la Nube- dijo con picardía mientras tomaba otro trago de la Sonrisa del Emperador. -me llamo Wei Ying, encantado de conocerte, aquí tengo otra jarra, puedo compartirla contigo si quieres.- dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la jarra hacia él y le quiñaba un ojo.

Lan Wangji no podía aguantar más su impertinencia, estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le tratara con respeto e incluso con un poco de miedo. Esta era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a dirigirse así a él. Cogió su espada, dispuesto a terminar con esta situación de una vez y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba luchando contra ese tal Wei Ying.

Pese a que le molestara su actitud chulesca debía admitir que había algo en él que le atraía, no sabía qué era exactamente pero desde ese primer encuentro en el tejado no podía dejar de observarlo de reojo en clase, cuando se topaba con él en los pasillos o cuando lo pillaba rompiendo las reglas y ambos volvían a discutir, algo que solían hacer cada vez que estaban juntos.

Cuando supo que había sido castigado a copiar las reglas de la secta, Lan Wangji se ofreció para vigilarlo, aunque no supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con esa persona que le sacaba de quicio pero a la vez le hacía feliz.

Llevaban ya varias tardes trabajando en la biblioteca, cada uno con sus propios quehaceres cuando Wei Wuxian le preguntó sobre _ese_ tema.

-Oye, Lan Zhan ¿qué opinas de las almas gemelas? Yo siempre he tenido esta marca en la muñeca y a veces me pregunto cómo será esa persona.- dijo observando su muñeca.- hay una cosa que me parece muy romántica y es eso de que siempre aparezca en la mano izquierda porque es la que está más cerca del corazón. Lo que no entiendo es lo del color, el de Jiang Cheng es marrón claro pero el mío es amarillo. No, amarillo no, más bien parece dorado. Ahora que lo pienso, es del mismo color que tus ojos, qué coincidencia ¿no? jajaj.- Desde que Wui Wuxian había empezado a hablar sobre las almas gemelas, Lan Wangji lo había estado escuchando tenso, pero al procesar la última parte no pudo evitar levantar la vista de su lectura para echar un vistazo a la marca de la muñeca de Wei Wuxian y cuando lo hizo pudo sentir cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, el cómo se sentía atraído una y otra vez por aquella persona, cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cuando estaban demasiado cerca, las ganas que siempre tenía de tocarlo y que no le pasaba con nadie más, sólo con él. Y definitivamente no podía ser coincidencia ese color dorado que realmente era igual al de sus ojos. Lo cierto es que fijándose detenidamente en los ojos de la persona que tenía delante, se dio cuenta de que era exactamente el mismo color que decoraba su propia piel.

-Lan Zhan ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Wei Wuxian al sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre la suya.

-No- dijo mientras ponía todos sus esfuerzos en volver a lo que estaba haciendo e intentar tranquilizarse.

-¿Tú tienes un alma gemela?- Lan Wangji sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón- jajaj era broma, no me mires así, sé que no me lo dirás aún si tienes una fina línea de algún color pintada en tu muñeca- se volvió a reír de sus propias palabras y después de un rato de parloteo sobre unos conejos que había encontrado en el bosque, prosiguió escribiendo las reglas de la secta GusuLan.

Esa tarde la vida de Lan Wangji había cambiado para siempre.

...

Cada vez que Jiang Cheng veía a al segundo de los hermanos Lan y Wei Ying juntos sólo podía pensar en lo tontos que eran los dos. Cualquiera con dos ojos (e incluso sin ellos) podría darse cuenta de que eran almas gemelas. La forma en la que Lan Wangji miraba a su hermano y cómo este solo hacía que ir tras él para hacerle cualquier travesura... pero conocía muy bien a Wei Wuxian y estaba seguro de que no se estaba haciendo el tonto. Su hermano era muy inteligente en muchas cosas pero en lo que se refería a sentimientos amorosos eran muy tonto. Probablemente todos los seres en la faz de la tierra supieran que eran almas gemelas, todos excepto ese par de idiotas.

Estaban en uno de sus ratos libres y Jiang Cheng había aprovechado para salir y que le diera el aire fresco en la cara ya que después de tantas horas encerrados en la clase de Lan Qiren le había empezado a doler la cabeza y necesitaba serenarse. Esa era una de las razones, la otra era para dejarles intimidad a los dos tortolitos pero los muy imbéciles también habían salido fuera y se encontraban a una distancia considerable de él enzarzados en su relación tan rara en la que Wei Wuxian provocaba a Lan Wangji con sus bromas y este solo hacía que contestar "ridículo".

-Son como dos niños pequeños ¿no crees?- Jiang Cheng se volvió sobresaltado, había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el mayor de los Jades de Lan se encontraba a su lado.

-Ze Wu-Jun - saludó educadamente- desde luego que sí- ya se había cruzado antes con Lan Xichen en reuniones con los ancianos de la secta Gusu o incluso como representante de la secta Yunmeng Jiang cuando se producían reuniones con otras sectas. Esto no era raro pues tanto Lan Xichen como Jiang Cheng serían los próximos lideres de sus respectivas sectas y esas reuniones donde se les permitían asistir era la antesala del papel que desempañarían en el futuro. Pero era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas y hablando sobre sus hermanos nada menos, un tema personal y que nada tenía que ver con el mundo de la cultivación.

Jiang Cheng no podía decir qué era exactamente pero cada vez que veía a Lan Xichen se ponía muy nervioso. El hombre era sumamente atractivo eso estaba claro, pero sentía que había algo más que pura atracción física, le trasmitía paz pero a la vez inquietud, como si en su interior estuviera teniendo lugar una batalla para decidir cuál de las cosas se anteponía a la otra, solo que esa batalla siempre terminaba en tablas.

-Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz como cuando está con el joven Wei, estoy seguro de que él podría ser esa persona.

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Jiang Cheng sin pensar. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Diablos, ¿por qué le pasaba eso? Él no era la típica persona tímida a la que le salían los colores por cosas como esa, ¿entonces por qué...? Cuando miró a Ze Wu-Jun esté sólo lo observaba con esa sonrisa tan perfecta decorando su cara.

Justo cuando iba a agregar algo sobre el tema de las almas gemelas sintió el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro, apoyando su peso sobre él.

-¡Hermano! Le estaba diciendo a Lan Zhan que debería venir al Embarcadero del Loto y pasar unos días en Yunmeng, así comerían comida de verdad y no esa cosa tan sosa que tienen aquí y que no sabe a nada. ¡Lan Xichen podría venir usted también!

-Wei Ying no creo que...- empezó Jiang Cheng pero fue cortado por una voz que no esperaba.

-Será un placer para nosotros aceptar la invitación- dijo Lan Xichen mirando fijamente a Jiang Cheng mientras Lan Wangji miraba a su hermano con expresión molesta.

-¡Genial!

Puede que Wei Wuxian se precipitara con su invitación pues aún les quedaban varios meses que permanecer en Gusu, lo que no quería decir que las cuatro personas implicadas en dicho plan se olvidaran de él, era como un salvavidas que les recordaba que no se iban a separar después de ese año en Recesos de la Nube.

Los meses pasaron rápido y después de esa primera conversación a solas, Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng habían tenido más encuentros, algunos de breves palabras y otros de cortos paseos donde hablaban de cosas triviales pero que les fue acercando cada vez más hasta el punto de que ambos se consideraban amigos y puede que algo más que amigos.

Lan Xichen no pudo evitar fijarse desde el primer momento en que los vio llegar tarde el primer día en Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng, eran personas muy diferentes a las que solían habitar en Recesos de la Nube, siempre gritándose entre ellos y armando alboroto, lo que en más de una ocasión les había traído problemas. A Wei Wuxian no lo veía tanto pero Jiang Cheng al ser el próximo líder de su secta solía participar en algunas reuniones con los ancianos de la secta GusuLan y también cuando se reunían varias sectas. Fue en estas reuniones cuando realmente empezó a fijarse en él, en cómo a veces florecía ese fuerte carácter tan fuerte que tenía, capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso, en las ideas tan geniales que exponía y que a nadie parecía habérsele ocurrido.

Lan Xichen no sabía qué era, pero había algo en él que le producía mucha curiosidad, por eso desde aquella primera conversación a veces salía a buscarlo y hacía como que se habían encontrado por casualidad y ambos comenzaban a hablar sobre cosas triviales y no tan triviales. Y a medida que el mayor de los Jades de Lan conocía en mayor profundidad a Jiang Cheng, más se sentía atraído por él. Empezaba a adivinar pequeños matices de su persona, como ese carácter fuerte que parecía irrompible pero que resultó que sí que podía serlo pues, aunque siempre parecía estar seguro de sí mismo, en el fondo tenía muchas inseguridades. También le gustaba ese lado pillo que había demostrado cuando ambos habían cogido confianza en el otro, esas bromas que hacía que se acabara riendo de su propio chiste y que dejaba a Lan Xichen con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara mientras lo miraba con infinita dulzura, como si fuera la persona más divertida del mundo.

Jiang Cheng por su parte, no sabía por qué últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo con Lan Xichen pero reconocía que le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con él. Y poco a poco fue dándose cuenta qué era eso que le atraía más allá de lo físico, realmente le gustaba Lan Huan. Le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía con él, cómo toda su rabia e inseguridad se desvanecía y era embriagado por esa calidez que desprendía. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero bastaba para verle, ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan bonitos para que su mente quedara en blanco y no pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. A veces tenía que ser sacado de ese trance por la voz de Lan Xichen porque se había quedado embobado mirándolo y cuando eso pasaba se moría de la vergüenza. Diablos, ¿por qué actuaba como una muchachita con su primer amor? Que él era el fututo líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, un poco más de porte. Pero daba igual cuantas veces se dijera esas palabras a sí mismo, cuando esa persona estaba a su lado no podía evitar sentirse débil, como si le doliera estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos.

Cuando llegó el día de las despedidas algo había cambiado entre estas cuatro personas, pero no de la misma forma. Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian habían seguido con sus toma y data de bromas y respuestas de "ridículo" pero no habían ido más allá, quizá porque ninguno sabía cómo manejar la situación. Lan Wangji estaba seguro de que Wei Ying era su alma gemela pero aún no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y cuando pasaba más de un día sin verlo se encontraba ansioso buscándolo, ¿era eso amor? Tampoco se atrevía a decir nada a Wei Wuxian porque no sabía si este lo veía de la misma forma en la que lo hacía él o si necesitaba tiempo para descubrir esa información. Después de todo, él sólo se atrevió a admitirlo después de saber con seguridad que Wei Wuxian era su alma gemela, estaba convencido que de no ser por tener esa certeza aún estaría confundido sobre ese sentimiento que ahora sabía era amor. Temía no ser correspondido y perder a Wei Ying para siempre por haber apresurado las cosas y eso sí que no lo soportaría, mejor tenerlo como amigo que simplemente no tenerlo.

Por su parte Wei Wuxian nunca había pensado en Lan Wangji como su alma gemela, ni siquiera en sentido romántico, ya que estaba convencido de que Lan Zhan lo odiaba. Bueno, odiar tal vez era una palabra demasiado fuerte pero sí estaba convencido de que no era de su agrado. Simplemente pasaba el rato con él y soportaba sus tonterías porque era una persona muy educada. Pero a pesar de tener esto claro Wei Wuxian no quería alejarse de Lan Wangji, por eso lo haba invitado a su casa, así al menos se aseguraba de verlo pronto con la excusa de invitarlo a cenar. Fue una suerte que encontrara a Lan Xichen ese día o realmente no estaba seguro de tener éxito en su plan para ver a Lan Zhan de nuevo dentro de poco.

Estaba claro que ambos necesitaban hablar, pero ninguno iba a hacerlo, y así se despidieron con una idea equivocada del otro.

En cambio, la relación de Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen sí que había avanzado más allá de simples amigos pero aún no lo suficiente como para considerarse pareja.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos dentro de unos días en Yunmenng- dijo Jiang Cheng mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en el corazón. Se encontraban en las afueras del bosque que rodeaba Recesos de la Nube y cuando Jiang Cheng diera unos pasos saldría de ese territorio. Realmente no quería irse, no quería alejarse de la persona que tenía delante pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, como futuro líder de su secta tenía responsabilidades.

-Sí, nos vemos dentro de poco. -Dijo Lan Xichen con un nudo en la voz pero sonriendo, aunque esta vez esa sonrisa parecía un escudo que se había obligado a ponerse para así no mostrar su tristeza. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Jiang Cheng cerca y ahora iba a sentirse solo.

Dicen que las despedidas son dolorosas y Jiang Cheng y Lan XIchen podían dar fe de ello. No obstante, fue precisamente por esta despedida cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorado del otro. Al pensar que ya no iban a poder estar juntos casi todos los días se dieron cuenta de que se habían estado mintiendo así mismos.

Jiang Cheng se había reído muchas veces de lo ciego que era su hermano en cuanto sus sentimientos por Lan Wangji pero él había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Lan Xichen pero no se había atrevido a reconocerlo hasta este mismo momento, cuando fue plenamente consciente de que ya no lo iba a ver casi a diario. Se había estado mintiendo porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que no fueran almas gemelas. Desde su primera conversación no habían hablado más de eso y ni siquiera sabía si Lan Xichen tenía una señal en su muñeca pero de repente todo eso le dio igual, sabía lo que sentía por él y aunque no fuera su alma gemela no le importaba porque sabía que amaba a esa persona con todo su ser y no podía irse sin decírselo, por eso cuando dio su primer paso se detuvo.

Lan Xichen sabía que Jiang Cheng era su alma gemela, lo había sabido desde esa primera conversación que tuvieron a solas, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra pararse a pensar en todas las implicaciones que eso suponía. Varias veces se había planteado sacar el tema pero siempre se acababa echando atrás por miedo a estropear eso tan valioso que tenían entre ellos. ¿Y si Jiang Cheng aún no estaba preparado? ¿Y si se sentía decepcionado porque era él su alma gemela y no otra persona? Estas preguntas eran las que siempre hacía que se acobardara, pero cuando Jiang Cheng se dio la vuelta para irse supo que no podría dejar que se marchara con este gran interrogante atormentándole. Por eso, armándose de valor, le sujetó la muñeca cuando este se detuvo tras dar un primer paso.

-Espera Jiang Wanyin, yo...- pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más una punzada de dolor atravesó las muñecas de ambos. Cuando fueron a mirar qué había pasado se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran del mismo color de antes. La línea de Jiang Cheng siempre había sido de color oro viejo pero ahora se mostraba gris, mientras que la de Lan Xichen era violeta pero ahora también tenía ese tono gris, exactamente del mismo color que la de Jiang Cheng.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos pero sonriendo, sabiendo con certeza que esa persona que tenían enfrente era su alma gemela. Levantaron su mano izquierda y entrelazaron sus dedos, viendo cómo esa fina línea era exactamente igual a la del otro y, con lágrimas en los ojos que no se atrevían a desbordarse, se fundieron en un abrazo cálido que auguraba felicidad.


	3. Revelación en Yunmeng

-Sigo sin poder creerme que tu alma gemela sea Lan Xichen, pero todavía me creo menos me que no os hayáis besado aún.

-Wei Wuxian, cállate- desde que le dijo que Lan Xichen era su alma gemela su hermano no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para meterse con él.

Ambos estaban de pie en el Embarcadero del Loto esperando por sus dos invitados y evidentemente nerviosos puesto que ya había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que se vieron. Se diría que Wei Wuxian estaba aún más nervioso que Jiang Cheng y eso ya era decir mucho. Cuando se enteró de lo de su hermano no pudo evitar sentir ¿celos? Obviamente le encantaba verlo así de feliz, pero él también quería eso y lo que le atormentaba es que desde que ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente no paraba de darle vueltas porque quería eso... ¿con Lan Zhan? Últimamente se sentía muy confuso con ese asunto, ¿Por qué sentía ese cosquilleo en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en él? Lo echaba de menos eso estaba claro, pero sentía que había algo más que eso, era como el aire, lo necesitaba para vivir. ¿Acaso era su alma gemela? Pero eso era absurdo, ya le había hablado a Lan Zhan de eso muchas veces antes y él no había mencionado nada, entonces... ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que lo fuera?

Dos figuras blancas volando sobre sus espadas hizo que abandonara ese hilo de pensamiento y que sintiera su nudo del estómago hacerse más pesado.

Cuando ambos aterrizaron el suelo, Jiang Cheng se acercó para darles la bienvenida y comenzar una conversación con ellos, aunque más bien con Lan Xichen, ya que Lan Wangji se había alejado un poco para dejarles intimidad, quedando al lado de Wei Wuxian.

-Hola Lan Zhan, parece que ahora somos cuñados- dijo este último con una sonrisa, si bien no era una sincera porque él quería que fueran algo más que eso, pero no dijo nada. De pronto quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, quería estar lo más cerca posible de él pero sabía que a Lan Wangji no le gusta que le toquen y él no quería hacerle sentir incómodo. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía así? Había pasado un año de su vida viendo diariamente a esa persona pero el breve corto de tiempo que habían estado separados le había hecho sentir que ya no podría vivir nunca más sin ella a su lado.

-Mn

Como llegaron al anochecer, fueron directamente a cenar y Wei Wuxian cumplió su palabra de invitar a los dos Jades a una comida que nada tenía que ver con la que se preparaba en GusuLan, todo era picante y contenía muchas especias diferentes.

-Siento cómo mi boca adquiere vida propia, ¿por qué todo pica tanto? Ya ni siquiera siento la lengua- dijo Lan Xichen mientras bebía otro vaso de agua, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba ya- definitivamente la comida picante no es para mí.

-Pero si lo que has comido es lo más suave que tienen en este sitio, ¿quieres probar un poco de mi plato? Esto sí que pica de verdad- dijo Wei Wuxian, ya conociendo la repuesta que iba a recibir.

-No gracias, no creo que sobreviviera a eso- dijo el mayor de los hermanos soltando una suave risa.

Cuando terminaron de comer y ya se disponían a irse, Wei Wuxian hizo de las suyas y, agarrando el brazo de Lan Xichen dijo: -Bueno, antes de que os vayáis a hacer cosas de enamorados me gustaría tener "la charla" con mi cuñado, así que si es tan amable seño Lan- dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia con la mano para que el aludido le siguiera.

-¿Pero qué dices We Ying? Deja de decir tonterías. Y en todo caso, no es a ti a quien le corresponde dar esa charla.-Dijo Jiang Cheng mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Cómo que no, como tu hermano mayor claro que me corresponde.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tú seas el mayor?

-Pues yo- dijo Wei Wexian mientras le sacaba la lengua y agarraba el brazo de Lan Xichen que ya se había levantado de la mesa.

-No pasa nada, con gusto escucharé tu charla Wei Wuxian- dijo Lan Xichen sonriendo divertido interrumpiendo el inicio de la discusión.

-Wei Ying, compórtate.

-Yo siempre me comporto, hermano- y, con eso, ambos se fueron dejando en la mesa a un Jiang Cheng con la mano en la cara y a un Lan Wangji que aún no acababa de asimilar qué estaba pasando. ¿Se refería a "esa" charla? Sólo de pensarlo sintió como sus orejas se teñían de rojo.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, este fue roto por Jiang Cheng.

-No es por meterme en tus asuntos Hanguang-Jun, pero si esperas una confesión de amor por parte de mi hermano, espera sentado.

Al escuchar esa frase Lan Wangji abrió los ojos como platos mientras alzaba su cara para mirar a Jiang Cheng.

-Oh vamos, no me mires así, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta, es muy evidente. Pero por muy evidente que sea para todo el mundo, no será así para Wei Ying. Él no capta las indirectas ni presta atención a los pequeños gestos. De hecho, y esto no te lo he dicho yo, él cree que le odias.

Lan Wangji sintió cómo su corazón se estremecía después de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Odiarlo? Cómo iba a odiarlo cuando todo lo que quería era a él por entero. Lo quería tanto que incluso dolía. Cuando pensaba que nunca iba a tenerlo de esa forma le embriagaba la tristeza y hacía que se planteara si realmente Wei Ying era su alma gemela o se habría equivocado en sus suposiciones, estaba seguro que él lo quería pero, ¿Wei Wing lo hacía al contrario?

-Yo... no le odio.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo Jiang Cheng para después soltar un resoplido indignado- pero no él. No voy a decirte qué debes hacer, pero te aseguro que si habláis seriamente todo este malentendido se resolverá.

Lan Wangji lo sabía, sabía que necesitaban hablar, pero tenía tanto miedo...

...

-No te preocupes cuñado, no te voy a dar "esa" charla, no soy tan sinvergüenza jajaj.- dijo Wei Wuxian mientras ambos paseaban por la ciudad, tan llena de vida, de gente comprando o cenando- Sólo quería asegurarme de que quieres a mi hermano y de que lo comprendes. Porque a pesar de su dura fachada, por dentro es una persona muy sensible y no quiero que le hagas daño.

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa puedes estar tranquilo, conozco lo que hay detrás de esa fachada de piedra, al igual que él conoce lo que hay detrás de mi sonrisa- Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar la espalda de ese hombre, que justo en ese momento también se detuvo para mirarle y sonreír. Y al hacerlo, supo que su hermano no podría haber encontrado a una persona mejor, Lan Xichen no desprendía ni un ápice de maldad, sólo calidez y confianza. Estaba seguro que haría muy feliz a su hermano.

-Vale. Entonces volvamos y digámosle que hemos tenido "la charla", seguro que Jiang Cheng se pone como un tomate jaja- sin embargo, sólo dio un par de pasos cuando fue detenido por la voz de Lan Xichen.

-De hecho, We Wuxian, yo también quería hablarte de algo.

-¿Uhm?-Wei Wuxian se sorprendió pero se detuvo de nuevo, mirándole.

-Sé que mi hermano puede parecer una persona muy fría pero no es así, él siente con mucha intensidad, pero no es bueno usando las palabras, por eso todo el mundo dice que no tiene sentimientos. Y siente mucho por ti Wei Wuxian, probablemente desde el primer día que te vio, pero eso no va a decírtelo. Me duele ver como ambos queréis lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos dice nadad y no quiero que os sigáis haciendo daño. Si tienes miedo de que Lan Wangji te rechace, créeme eso es lo último que haría- para cuando Lan Xichen terminó de hablar, Wei Wuxian se encontraba temblando, con los ojos muy abiertos y el pulso acelerado. ¿Lan Xichen le estaba diciendo que Lan Zhan está enamorado de él?

De repente todo cobró sentido en la mente de Wei Wuxian. Cómo Lan Zhan parecía agresivo cuando intentaba verle la muñeca para ver si tenía la marca del alma gemela, esas veces que le provocaba. Ahora entendía ese cosquilleo y ese ansia por estar cerca de él y sentirse vacío cuando no era así, cuando no podía oler ese ligero aroma a sándalo que desprendía. Por qué le gustaba tanto hacer que se avergonzara y ver cómo intentaba mantener el porte, aún si sus orejas estaban pinatadas de un ligero rosa, esa sensación de absoluta felicidad cuando lo veía tan vulnerable ante él y que no mostraba ante nadie más.

Pero, sobre todo, ahora entendió por qué su marca era de color dorada, del mismo color que sus ojos y su mente no pudo evitar retroceder a esa conversación que tuvieron hace tanto tiempo con él bromeando sobre ello y la cara que puso Lan Zhan, probablemente atando cabos. Lo que hizo que también se diera cuenta ahora que él llevaba sabiendo que eran almas gemelas todo este tiempo y no le había dicho nada. ¿Por qué? Lan Xichen le había dicho lo que Lan Zhan sentía hacia él, acaso... ¿era porque creía que él no le correspondía?

Sn decir nada, echó a correr de nuevo hacia el restaurante donde se encontraba su hermano y Lan Wangji y cuando estuvo frente a este último lo cogió de la muñeca y le dijo "tenemos que hablar" pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer un movimiento, ambos sintieron un tirón en su muñeca.

-Auch- dijo Wei Wuxian soltando a Lan Wangji para mirar si se había clavado alguna astilla de la mesa de madera sin querer. Pero lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. La línea que toda su vida había sido dorada ahora era verde oscura. Y cuando levantó la mirada lo entendió: Lan Wangji se estaba sujetando su propia muñeca que tenía el mismo color que la suya mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Lan Zhan, tú... no me digas que tú...- se sentía tan conmocionado que ni siquiera le salían las palabras y hacer que Wei Wuxian se quedara mudo era algo que sólo había pasado en un par de ocasiones.

-Wei Ying- dijo Lan Wangji mientras acercaba su muñeca a la suya para entrelazar sus dedos. Y cuando Wei Wuxian vio ambas manos entrelazadas y el mismo color decorando sus muñecas, hizo lo que había estado queriendo hacer desde que el mayor de los Jades de Lan puso un pie en el muelle del Embarcadero del Loto: estar lo más cerca posible de él. Por eso, dirigió ambas manos a su cara, acunándola y se acercó a él lentamente para que pudiera separarse si quisiera. Pero no lo hizo, de hecho, cuando Wei Wuxian se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca con inseguridad, fue Lan Wangji quien rompió la distancia entre ellos. Fue un beso lento, que comenzó con torpeza pero que se fue afianzando cuando este último puso sus manos en la cadera de Wei Wuxian y lo acercó aún más a él, cuando Wei Wuxian retiró las manos de su cara y las enrolló en su cuello, cuando ambas lenguas compartían el mismo espacio y jugaban entre ellas.

-Dejad algo para la noche de bodas- dijo Jiang Cheng de pie junto a ellos y aún dentro del restaurante, carraspeando con un leve rubor en las mejillas puesto que había presenciado toda la escena.

-¿Tienes envidia?- preguntó una voz en su oído, haciéndole temblar ligeramente- porque si es eso se puede arreglar-dijo Lan Xichen rodeando las caderas de Jiang Cheng y atrayéndolo hacia sí, para acto seguido presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Y lo que al comienzo comenzó con una leve presión, pocos segundos después se convirtió en un beso profundo.

-¿Ahora quiénes son los que deberían dejar algo para la noche de bodas?- dijo Wei Wuxian con picardía mientras estallaba en carcajadas, apoyado en Lan Wangji, quien le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

Al oír aquello Jiang Cheng se sobresaltó y se separó lentamente de Lan Xichen, carraspeando e intentando recobrar la compostura perdida.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que casi se queda desnudo en el restaurante

-Oh, venga Jiang Cheng, todos sabemos que llamar la atención es mi especialidad, no es nada nuevo. En cambio, lo tuyo sí que lo ha sido, el siempre serio e imponente futuro Líder de Secta Jiang perdiendo los papeles de ese modo en un sitio público.

-Cállate- dijo Jiang Cheng aún más sonrojado que antes.

La discusión de los dos hermanos se alargó durante unos instantes más mientras los dos Jades se encontraban al lado de sus parejas y se sonreían mutuamente, mantenido un diálogo con la mirada, pues ambos nunca habían necesitado palabras para comunicarse entre ellos. Y lo que esos ojos se decían mutuamente es que se sentían muy felices por tener a esos dos idiotas de hermanos como alma gemela.


End file.
